Naruto girls in akatsuki?
by MeganMcCollum
Summary: Sakura and the others are walking home what happens when they find out they have to join the vampire clan akatsuki...SORRY I SUCK AT FREAKING SUMMERIES
1. Chapter 1

Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,Ino,and Temari were walking home one night from a club when all of a sudden 5 men jumped out at them they were each wearing black cloaks with red and white clouds, one of the men had dark blue hair long in the front and spiky in the back another man had an orange mask on and only an eye whole in it "Sakura the guy with the mask is creepy" Ino whispered to Sakura, then another guy looked like a fish except for the big ass sword he had. and finally the other two guys were just weird looking one of them had red hair and a puppets bodie the other guy had white hair streaked back and a big ass sword with 4 skyths on it.

"W-who a-are y-you g-guys?" Hinata asked trembeling in fear.

They responded "We are from the vampire clan Akatsuki and we would like for you to join us"

"He-"They began but before they could continue they had been knocked out cold.

Sakura awoke in a place very scary looking to pictures no nothing just plain old ceiling and nasty rusting wall. Then did she realize her hands and feet were tapped together and she couldnt move them at all and when she tried to move it only made it finally found a pair of scissors on the ground lying 3 feet in front of her she crawled over to where the scissors were and she managed to get her feet and hands untapped then she took of her tape on her mask and stared punching the door.

"LET ME OUT YOU VAMPIRE BASTARDS" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-chan please stop yelling if you dont you will wake the others and end up becoming there little snack"The guy with the mask said.

That shut her up right then and there. in her mind sakura was wondering _why me out of all people i mean the akatsuki could of had any woman or is it maybe because im a medic nin? _But then her mind got distracted when she heard Ino,Hinata,TenTen,and Temari's voices.

"By the way i was wondering what is your name?" Sakura asked the question directed at the guy with the mask

"Oh my name is Tobi"Tobi told her.

"Oh Tobi do you mind telling me why me and my friends are here" Sakura incissted

"You are going to be our mates"They all said together.

"WHAT!" The girls screamed

"There is no way in hell" Sakura said.

"I agree" Tenten said.

"Me too"Hinata said.

"Me three" Temari said.

"Me four" Ino screamed.

"Well you see you don't have a choice you either be our mates or you die which is it?" The one known as Kisame hissed at Ino.

"We'ed rather die" They all said together.

"Really!"Itachi asked surprised.

"Yeah well duh i don't like vampires they are always so scarey especially AFTER KIDNAPPING FIVE GIRLS FROM THE YAMANAKA, HARUNO, CHIBIRU,

HYUGA, AND UCHIHA CLANS! Sakura almost nearly screeched.

"Dude shut that bitch up" Hidan whinned.

"Tobi doesnt wanna Hidan-sama" Tobi said.

Sakura thought _omg is this guy for real is he really in the akatsuki i mean cmon what kind of place is this a place where people come to kill other people or where little kids come to play seariously get rid of this guy!_ Then sakura realized Hidan was reading her mind.

"haha nice one Sakura *snicker*"Hidan said trying to hold in his laugh.

"yeah well" sakura said.

"Hey sakura i wanna go home"Ino whinned.

"NO!"Kisame yelled.

Which scared everyone except for sakura and itachi and tobi.

"Im tierd"Tenten said

"Me too" Temari and Ino agreed

"Me three" Sakura agreed.

"ok here are the sleeping arrangements kisame x ino hidan x tenten sasori x hinata itachi x temari and me x sakura. Tobi said smiling.

"ok ok ok ok ok" Everyone replied

Once they got the tents set up tobi and sakura were already inside tobi took off his mask and sakura started to kiss him he kissed her back trying to find a way in her mouth once he found it he took the chance and whent in and explored everything.

"Sakura thats enough for tonight" Madara said.

"Hai" she replied then she was fast asleep.

SOOOOOO Tell me what you think please review and if you dont like it dont review me bad just dont review at all well peace ppl shoutout to all my home dogs in america hope u guys having fun alright peace bitchess!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry i havent updated for...uh what 2 years? XD i've been pretty busy sorry XD i totally forgot about it but anywayyy

Today was August 23rd Sakura's birthday in which she will spend it with her boyfriend or should i say

vampire madara who she has known since she was little only when she met him she didn't realize it was him since he had of course a fake name *tobi* and had a mask and was also a/e in the akatsuki the most fearsome group in all of the ninja world. But Sakura Didn't care. "hmm wonder how things are going with ino and that fish dude kisame" Sakura thought while hidan was just randomly staring at her while eating his eggs at the table.

"to answer your question Pinky i heard them going at it last night *snicker*" Hidan said with a wide

ass grin big enough to stick a whole football in it. "HEY WATCH IT ASSHOLE DON'T FUCKING CALL ME PINKY YOU STUPID IMMORTAL FUCKTARD" Sakura retorted "oooo such bad words for such a little PINK girl" "Shutup Hidan thats enough" Madara said as he walked in calmy and stands next to his girl as they share a swift kiss. "ew get a room" Deidara said, he is the one everyone always says looks like Ino because he has long blonde hair and blue eyes just like Ino and well he actually could be Ino's twin if it werent for that major hard on we can see poking through his pants. *inner sakura snickering*

okay so yeah i'm sakura haruno and let me just tell you who these guys are... well that one over there

by the microwave with the stiches on his face and the mask is kakuzu who is obsessed with money if you take his money or even spend a penny your pretty much dead if he is around. That one over there is well of course Deidara eating his cerial, ya know the stupid blonde hermaphadite, but anyway, that guy over there with the long black hair and red eyes that most people are afraid of is itachi uchiha, he is sas-gays older brother and really attractive if i might say, he doesn't talk much but if he does he mostly says "foolish little brother" or something about sas-gay i mean c'mon bro get over it your brother is just a fagg hence why he is dating naruto and is the UKE not the SEME the fucking UKE, man i always thought sas-gay would be the SEME not a mutha fucking UKE XD. that one over there with the plant on his head glaring at sasori for eating a salad is zetsu the man eating plant. you don't want to be around when he is hungry or else your screwed lmao. That one over there making fish fillet is sasori he has red hair like gaara the gay fucking asshole …but sasori is a mutha fucking puppet for crying out loud! How can a puppet be a vampire! I mean seriously c'mon bro! But anyway that one over there glaring at sasori who has the blue skin and looks sharky is the one who slept with my blonde friend Ino yeah you guessed it Kisame. And finally my man madara. I think I got everyone. If I forgot anyone OH FUCKING WELL. Now I will interduce the girls. I of course am Sakura Haruno I have bright bubble gum pink hair bright green eyes, a flat stomach, and D sized boobs. I am wearing a black gothic corset with tight leggings laced up boots a bat choker necklace and thick black eyeliner with fishnet stockings. That blonde over there next to the fish is Ino she is like me but with blonde hair lighter then Deidara's and she has bright icey blue eyes, a shirt that goes abover her belly button. She is wearing a purple tank and booty shorts. I mean BOOTY shorts. You can pratically see her ass UH YUCK! Now that one with the short purple hair and white eyes is Hinata Hyuga she is really pretty in my oppinion she is wearing a long sleaved shirt with a pair of random jeans she found in my closet. That one over there with the blonde hair and 4 pigtails is Gaara's sister Temari, she is just in her bikini since she just got out of the pool.

A/N YES THE AKATSUKI HAVE AN INDOOR POOL THAT IS WEAR SAKURA AND MADARA WILL MAKE LOVE IN LATER CHAPTERS TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.

That one right there with the brown buns on her head and the pink tank and green pants is Temari she is one of my good friends but fuck with her and she will kick your mother fucking ass all the way to hong kong baby not even kidding just ask Hidan he brought us back some food too.

"HEY SHUTUP PINKEY NOT FUNNY YOU DON'T NEED TO BE TELLING EVERYONE THAT!"

"YEAH THIS COULD END UP ON YOUTUBE! YOU NEVER KNOW ! LIKE LAST WEEK WHEN WE CAUGHT NARUTO AND GAARA IN THE POOL THAT'S ON YOUTUBE….TOBI? YOU PUT THAT ON THERE?" Itachi screamed/asked.

"Uhm yeah Itachi Onii" he replied

"Oh lord"

Well I think that's everyone so Sakura here just saying hope you guys look forward to later chapters this chapter was just about introducing everyone to you viewers out there and miss shiori chan is sorry she hasn't updated for AHEM 2 YEARS! But she had a severe death in her family and was dealing with the loss of her 7 year old sister who died of cancer. So please give miss shiori chan kind reviews she worked very hard and had to interview us all to get this valuable information about us that noone knows. So she hopes that you enjoyed this chapter though it is certainly not as good as the first.. and im still pissed noone told me happy birthday

"happy birthday sakura" madara said huskly

"arigatou madara san"


End file.
